muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Marx Brothers
The Marx Brothers were an iconic American comedy troupe, led by Julius "Groucho" Marx (1890-1977) and included brothers Harpo and Chico (all stage and film work), Zeppo (in early films), and Gummo (in the stage era). The brothers performed on stage and in a series of successful farcical movies, including A Day at the Races, A Night at the Opera, A Night in Casablanca, Duck Soup, and Animal Crackers, amongst others. Groucho, with his greasepaint moustache, thick cigar, spectacles, and wavy hair, developed the persona of consummate wisecracker and con artist. As a solo performer, Groucho hosted the radio and television game show You Bet Your Life, a series which relied less on the suspense of competition than on the host's patter and rapport with contestants. References * The song "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady," first performed by Groucho Marx in the film At the Circus, was used in The Muppet Show episode 102. * Gonzo, upon entering George Burns' dressing room in episode 210, is addressed as "One of the Marx brothers: Groucho, Chico, Harpo, and Gonzo." * Peter Sellers tended to slip in a Groucho voice every now and again in his career. He appears as a gypsy violinist on The Muppet Show episode 219, being told "play" by the Muppets. Temporarily breaking away from his gypsy voice, Peter said in Groucho style, miming cigar-holding, "Listen, any more talk like that and I will play!" * Spike Milligan assists Sam the Eagle with an oration in The Muppet Show episode 317, in which he comes out on stage representing an English gentleman. However, he speaks in such a thick brogue, that Sam can't understand him and claims he is not speaking the Queen's English. Spike replies in an eyebrow-raising, faux cigar-holding Groucho-Marx pose, "Why should I? She never speaks any of mine." * In a 1970s Sesame Street segment, David and Maria imagine Gordon with a variety of hairstyles. At one point, David imagines him with "hair like Harpo." * In Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, Oscar says to Maria "He'll come back- he's part homing pigeon," echoing Chico's line in At the Circus. * In The Muppets Go Hollywood, Dick van Dyke catches Fozzie Bear with a bag of cement, planning to add his own signature to the Grauman's Chinese Theatre sidewalk. Fozzie explains, "I know it's crazy -- but, you see, my dream is to be here with all the Hollywood comedian greats, you know? My pawprint right here with them, like Abbott and Costello, and the Marx brothers, and -- oh, look, the Ritz brothers!" * Sesame Street Episode 1576 features a group of birds called the "Canary Brothers", two of which are named Zeppo and Gummo Marx. * A picture of Groucho adorns Fozzie's locker in The Muppets Take Manhattan. * A pair of Marx brothers posters (including one for A Day at the Races) are seen on the wall in Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear. Fozzie also does a brief imitation of Groucho at one point. * In Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, Kermit tries to interview people on the street. He meets Grover, who calls out, "Ice cream! Get your Tootsie-Frootsie ice cream!" This is in reference to a scene from A Day At the Races in which Chico Marx calls out the same thing. * Neon caricatures of the brothers are shown in the background of The Comedy Store in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Miss Piggy's Hollywood." * The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All Accountant Marching Society, from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson is a reference to the "Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger and McCormack" scene from Animal Crackers. * In Episode 3366 of Sesame Street, Joey and Davey Monkey disguise themselves using Groucho glasses. Gordon gets a hold of a pair and exits the scene mimicking Groucho. The scene is punctuated with a music button of "Hooray for Captain Spaulding" from Animal Crackers. * In Sesame Street Episode 3718, Telly Monster calls out to various customers in the back booth of Hooper's Store to see if they want sandwiches. He addresses one unseen customer "You, with the Groucho glasses!" * According to designer Stephen Rotondaro in production notes for The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, "The Mayor of Grouchland is our version of Groucho Marx." * In Sesame Street Episode 3826, Maria and Luis portray two doctors resembling (in voice and appearance) Groucho and Chico. Their names, Dr. Quackenbush and Dr. Bushenquack, are a reference to Groucho's role as "Dr. Hackenbush" in A Day at the Races. * Elmo appears as Groucho, Telly Monster as Harpo, and Herry Monster as Chico in A Brief History of Motion Pictures. * A Groucho Marx Muppet, performed by Matt Vogel, appears in Elmo's World: Noses. * Mr. Earth does a brief imitation of Groucho using a paper towel tube in Being Green. * On September 7, 2011, Oscar the Grouch tweeted, "“The only ‘a-peeling’ thing about a banana is the part that goes in the TRASH!” – Grouch Marx, Grouch comedian. Love that guy!" http://twitter.com/#!/sesamestreet/status/111453672008978432 Duck Soup * Duck Soup featured Groucho and Harpo Marx in a famous mirror scene: in an empty hallway, Harpo would mime to be the reflection of Groucho, confusing him in the process. A similar routine appears in The Muppet Show episode 104 featuring Kermit and The Mechanical Wind-up TV Show Host. The scenario inspired several bits concerning duplicate characters. * The Sesame Street Pet Show features Ernie's pet firefly Rufus, a reference to Rufus T. Firefly from the movie. * In Sesame Street Episode 3140, Gina and Savion return from a screening of Duck Soup and quote Groucho's "taxi" line. * The popular "mirror scene" from Duck Soup was recreated in The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson ''story arc, in which Kismet mirrors Kermit's every move. After Kermit leaves, he comments, "You know, I've always wanted to do that." * Kermit does another version of the mirror gag with Constantine in ''Muppets Most Wanted. Groucho glasses "Groucho glasses," combining Groucho's trademarked spectacles with fake nose, mustache, and (usually) thick eyebrows, are a recurring Muppet prop. External links * Groucho Marx on IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Marx Category:Movie References